Seed Eater
The Seed Eater, or Ragface, Appearances Seedeater Experiences The first person to actively report on the Seed Eater was Cliff Howry. On his blog, he reported various testimonies that he had been collecting. Then, others began to send in their own testimonies to the site, making up a collective of knowledge on the creature. The testimonies have brought to light several details: The Seed Eater has been active since the 1960s at least. This is when the entry entitled "From Barbara" took place. Even so, the Red Book is dated to be approximately fifty years old (yet reported to be eighty by Dick). This gives a sense of scale for the time period in which the Seed Eater has hunted. The testimonies have reached from different parts of the globe. It is well-known to North America, but has been said to be sighted in places such as Sweden. This has led to speculation that the Seed Eater either travels, or that there are multiple Seed Eaters. Through the Trees The Seed Eater forces a man to kill and store children for it to eat. It eventually eats him, as "the children aren't doing the trick any more". Attributes The Seed Eater is a strange humanoid being. It wears a rag mask (hence its nickname Rag Face) that has one eye hole cut out for it to see. The other one seems to be stitched. Its skin is dark green/brown and it has long dark hair. The Seed Eater's mask has a second hole for either a mouth, a beak or a snout. ﻿The Seed Eater is most often described as being tall and vaguely human in appearance. It is said to have a stitched face with only one open eye hole and long dark hair. It also emits a foul odor. Various depictions of it show it resting in woodland areas; even climbing trees or standing behind them. Strangely, the creature is said to make sudden noises or movements before disappearing when not specifically hunting its prey. The creature goes on a hunt every few years. If anyone interferes with the hunt, the Seed Eater will attack them too. It sometimes, although extremely rarely, attacks adults. The only time someone survived a attack from a Seed Eater was a boy with a bat, who beat the monster and ran but the boy never said another word because of damage it did to his throat. The boy, who's first name is Brady, now lives in a basement guarded 24/7. It has been noted on several occassions that the Seed Eater marks certain playgrounds and parks as its territory. In the town of ﻿Brightmount Downs - a crucial location in the ARG - the Seed Eater has been known to attack in Morgan Park. This led to the firebombing that occurred there in the early 2000's. However, the newer videos that have been uploaded to Cliff Howry's YouTube channel have suggested that the Seed Eater has altered its hunting grounds to a park simply called The Grove. Gallery Category:Creatures Category:Physical beings Category:Animals